Infrared light can be used to control devices such as televisions and media players. Remote controls are often used to emit the infrared light used to control such devices. However, some remote controls may not be configured to emit the correct infrared light sequences for controlling all devices. Furthermore, some remote controls may not be powerful enough to emit infrared light that can reach all devices in a particular environment.